The Wings of Death
by Grim D. Slayer
Summary: Everyone believes that there was only one pokemon at the creation of the universe. But what if I told you that there was another, that he was betrayed by his brother, and that he is seeking revenge. Read&Review, no flames. T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier: I don't own pokemon. Shados is my creation however. The first part of the story is written as a poem, then the restis written in script. If it's not good I'll try writting it in regular format. There was alot of talking in this part, so I wrote it in script. I hope it's decent, I fixed some of the mistakes, and what is not part of speech is in italics.**

**THE BEGINNING**

_In the beginning there was nothing but chaos and darkness,_

_and out of the darkness came an egg,_

_and out of the egg hatched two Pokemon:_

_Life and Death._

_Creation and Destruction._

_Yin and Yang._

_Both Pokemon helped shape the universe, _

_One destined to rule it,_

_the other destined to end it. _

_These two Pokemon, rulers of all:_

_Alpha and Omega._

_Arceus and Shados._

_Our story begins in the heavens above in a meeting of the legendary pokemon._

Arceus: I have called you all here to discus a very pressing matter.

Rayquaza: I hope this is actually important my lord, I hate to leave the stratosphere for too long.

Arceus: I apologize Rayquaza for keeping you and the others, but I can assure that this meeting is of the utmost importance.

Mewtwo: What is it about then, Your Majesty?

Arceus: My brother.

_The whole group gasps._

Lugia: (to himself) Father.

Darkrai: Why are you concerning yourself with that? Shados was sealed away over 500,000 years ago.

Giratina: Don't say that name in here!

Arceus: Giratina, its quite alright. We should address my brother by using his name.

Giratina: But...

Dialga: You heard Master Arceus, now be quite.

Arceus: Thank you, Dialga. Now as Darkrai said, Shados is sealed away but as we all now he will return.

Palkia: When did you find out he would return?

Arceus: A few days ago, when I had audience with Xatu.

Groudon: If he returns it could mean the end of the world.

Kyogre: For once I agree with Groudon.

Ho-oh: Then what do you suggest we do?

_Arceus looks around the room and notices Lugia seems to be lost in thought._

Arceus: Hold on a minute Ho-oh, Lugia. Something wrong?

_Then everyone turns their attention to Lugia._

Lugia: Just thinking abut my father.

Arceus: I see.

Lugia: And something else too.

Arceus: Well? What is it?

Lugia: What if Xatu was wrong. You said once that Xatu's predictions aren't always 100% accurate. That they are sometimes blurry and hard to decipher.

Arceus: You're right. That's sometimes the case. However, this time, his prediction was very clear. Shados will return and he will return this very year.

Deoxys: Well, I hate to seem like the idiot in the group, Arceus, however I don't know very much about this "brother" of yours.

Mewtwo: Yes, and neither do I. Would you care to enlighten us?

Arceus: My apologizes Mewtwo and Deoxys.

Deoxys: There is nothing to apologize for, My Lord.

Arceus: Fair enough. I think it would be best to remind and inform everyone here who my brother is. We need to fully understand what we're dealing with. As you all know I created the universe, however my brother Shados helped me greatly. I did not create every pokemon, however. It was Shados who created the five legendary birds and the three legendary beasts. While I am the manifestation of life and creation, Shados is the manifestation of death and destruction. My brother is a ghost and flying type, who resembles a black phoenix with glowing red eyes. The reason he is not in the council is because we believe he was invlolved in an almost unspeakable crime.

Mewtwo: Which is?

Arceus: Creating shadow pokemon.

Deoxys: That is a very serious crime.

Darkrai: Why else would Lord Arceus seal him away.

Mewtwo: I see but I'm sure he didn't go willingly. How did you seal him away?

Arceus: You're right. I had to fight him and defeat him. It wasn't easy the battle took a whole year but in the end I finally won. I almost lost however.

Deoxys: So what would have happened if you lost?

Arceus: Then the pokemon who beat me, Shados, would rule as I now rule.

Giratina: See? That is why this meeting is important Mewtwo and Deoxys.

Deoxys: I understand.

Mewtwo: As do I.

Arceus: Good, however we still need a plan as Ho-oh mentioned.

Dialga: I propose we contact Ash Ketchem. He has proved quite powerful in the past. He may be able to stop Shados.

_A booming voice echoed throughout the Heavens, with such power and authority, one might belive it belonged to Arceus, himself._

?: I don't know about that. He is only a human.

Arceus: Shados? How are you speaking with us?

Shados: I'm the omega fool. My powers are equall, if not greater than yours.

Darkrai: You fool, you won't escape. You'll suffer for what you did!

Shados: Really, because I was about to say the same thing about you. If I am not stopped, the whole world will now my power.

Arceus: We won't let that happen.

Shados: Speak for yourself Arceus. Well, hope you prepare a gift, because I will be back very soon.

_The voice then faded..._

Groudon: Perhaps we should try to calm him, like by freeing him.

Lugia: I second that.

Giratina: No, we can't give in.

Darkrai: Fool, you'll doom us all!

Arceus: Enough! We must do something, before it's too late, so I say we alert the boy about the event that will take place. Any objections?

_The room fell silent._

Arceus: Good. Darkrai, you will send Ash the messege. Is that fine?

Darkrai: Yes my Lord.

Arceus: Good, meeting ajourned.

_Then he disappeared in a swirl of light. The others did the same, except for Giratina._

Giratina: (smiling) Everything is going according to plan.

_Then he too disappears with a swirl of light._


	2. Chapter 2: The plot thickens

The Wings of Death

Disclaimer: I forgot to tell my readers something, in my story the legendaries are not genderless and I will provide a list of the important legendaries genders including Shados', along with their title. I will update with chapter. I don't own pokemon, but I own Shados.

Arceus-Male (god of life)

Shados-Male (god of death)

Dialga-Male (god of time)

Palkia-Male (god of space)

Giratina-Male (god of dimensions)

Kyogre-Female (goddess of the sea)

Rayquaza-Male (god of the sky)

Groudon-Male (god of the land)

Lugia-Male (god of storms)

Ho-oh-Female (goddess of fire)

Uxie-Female (goddess of knowledge)

Mesprit-Female (goddess of emotion)

Azelf-Female (goddess of willpower)

Darkrai-Male (god of nightmares)

Creselia-Female (goddess of dreams)

Mewtwo-Male (god of power)

Mew-Female (goddess of ancestry)

Deoxys-Female (goddess of change)

Entei-Male (god of eruptions)

Raikou-Male (god of thunder)

Suicune-Female (goddess of lakes)

Also the story will be taking place mostly in the Orre region. In the Orre region there is a mountain that is not talked about and very secret called Shadow Mountain (Shados' home and my invention.). The story line shall be a bit different for example after Wes purifies the shadow pokemon he frees the three beasts and he never caught Ho-oh. Also Shadow Lugia was released after XD. Now I will explain the story line. The story takes place five years after the Arceus movie, and Pokemon Coliseum took place a year before the Arceus movie and XD happened a year before this story. That means this story takes place seven years after Coliseum, meaning Wes and Rui are both 24 and Ash and company are all five years older. Sorry about that long disclaimer/author's note but I don't want any confusion. This fic will be written in paragraph form from now on and with that in mind, let's start the story.

Chapter 2: The plot thickens

Wes woke up at five o'clock in the mourning, mostly because he couldn't sleep. How could he? He heard rumors of the gangs Team Rocket and Team Galactic combining with ex-Cipher leaders Venus, Ein, and Mirror B. How did he know this? Because in the past seven years he and Rui became Interpol agents. They had started going out too. In fact on the side of him was her sleeping on the same bed. Now I know what you're thinking and stop right there. They were not doing "That". They merely sleep together in that exact meaning, "sleep". Perverts. Anyway, the Author's ranting aside, both had done well for themselves. However, it wasn't just about the rumors going around about that either. Wes had heard that the famous Ash Ketchum was going to Orre to challenge the best trainers around, specifically him and he couldn't wait. However a lot changed for Rui and Wes. Rui had wanted to be a trainer so Wes gave his precious Umbreon (Male) and Espeon (Female) to her. Wes himself had to new main pokemon: Gallade (Male, duh) and Lucario (also Male). He had them since they were eggs and they had evolved over the past seven years. Both had a mutual respect for each other but were usually seen arguing (they both have telepathy). Nevertheless, they were still his good friends. 'Only a few more hours' thought Wes. 'Then I'll meet Ash.' he smirked at this thought then fell back into the tempting embrace of slumber.

-Fours days earlier-

In a secret bunker below Mt. Coronet was the leader of Team Galactic himself-Cyrus. Cyrus had been defeated by Ash and his accursed friends years ago and it was all thanks to Giratina (think of it as the events of platinum but with Ash and comp.). Together they foiled his plans. He couldn't even show his face to most of the other members. He admitted it he was washed up. He had been bested by a boy not even half his age! And to think, people used to fear him, now he was nothing more than a worthless excuse for a man. However, deep down inside him burned a passion…for revenge. And each day it grew brighter and brighter. Finally, it was big enough to swallow him whole. Then something happened. He had a dream or rather a vision. He was floating in a world of darkness and he looked straight into the darkness and found a face he knew all to well.

"Giratina, I should have know." said Cyrus.

"What's the matter Cyrus?" asked Giratina.

"You. You ruined my plans and my life."

"You don't actually believe that, do you?" but Cyrus just nodded.

"I see. Well what if I told you I had a plan?"

"A plan?"

"Yes. One that will get you your revenge…and your own world."

"Tell me more of this plan."

"There is a pokemon named Shados, he is the god of death. He was sealed away by Arceus but he has a nearly unlimited amount of power. If you can free him I'm sure he would grant you any wish your heart could ask for." The idea of any wish made Cyrus do something he hadn't done in over five years-he smiled. You could tell Cyrus didn't simile a lot, since his face looked like corpse smiling.

"Such as?" asked Cyrus.

"Perhaps the ability to make your own world. Or rule this one." replied Giratina calmly. Suddenly the smile faded from Cyrus' face.

"There most be some kind of catch." demanded Cyrus. "Or why else would you help me?"

"Simple, because I believe the reign of Arceus should end, and the reign of Shados should begin. You will rule the universe with him but will still be under him."

"Is that all?" asked Cyrus his grin visible again.

"No, in order to unleash Shados you will need help. There are a few people you'll need to share with, but it should be fine." Cyrus frowned again.

"Who are they?" asked Cyrus in a demanding voice.

"You shall find out soon." said Giratina. Then the world collapsed and he fell into the bottomless pit. He awoke to find some familiar criminals he had meet at gang meetings years before. In front of him were Cipher Admins: Venus, Ein, and Mirror B. along with Rocket Leader: Giovanni.

"It's been awhile, Darling." said Mirror B.

"You never call, you never write, we can't believe how rude you've been." said Venus.

"I can." replied Ein dryly.

"Regardless of what the others say, it's…pleasurable to see you again, Cyrus." said Giovanni.

"Yes, it's good to be back. Are you the ones Giratina told me about?" asked Cyrus. Soon afterwards the a figure materialized in front of them. It was Giratina.

"Are you happy with your new partners, Cyrus?" asked Giratina. Cyrus smiled again.

"One question, when do we start?" asked Cyrus.

"Soon, very soon." replied Giratina. Then the group laughed evilly at the predicted defeat of their enemies.

-Three days later-

Ash and his friends have arrived on the ship taking them to the Orre region. Ash heard so much about this Wes guy that he couldn't wait to meet him. Plus the Orre region was so different than any of the other regions he visited, for example in Orre, all battles were double battles, and there weren't many wild pokemon there. However that had changed a bit in the last few years and a lot of the pokemon there were really rare. He was so excited about the new region, he forgot to eat. This fact was proven by the Charizard roar coming from Ash's stomach. "Hey maybe we should get something to eat." said Brock.

"Yeah." giggled Dawn "Me too."

"I guess I agree." said Ash

"Then let's go." said Brock.

"Okay." replied Dawn and Ash. So they went to get something to eat. Typical Ash. Always rushing into battle on an empty stomach. In fact the only thing that changed for Ash was his body. He had the normal build for a 19 year old boy. He was fairly muscular with slightly longer hair and more determined eyes. His outfit was different too. He had his a black and red baseball cap turned backwards, with some hair sticking out of the opening, a black and blue jacket that was open to reveal a white t-shirt tucked into blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Wow, this is really good!" said Dawn. She had changed too. She know had the curvier shaped of a woman and longer hair. She wore her trademark hat, an open red and pink jacket that covered the upper part of her waist, a red miniskirt with pink pants that cover her rump very well (I hate the short skirt thing without pants. Sure it's an anime but it's also a kids show) and red boots.

"Yeah almost as good as mine." chuckled Brook. Brook looked the same except for one thing: he tried to a beard and succeeded for the most part. He kept in trim and it looked pretty nice. Now if you're wonder 'Mr. Author, why give Brock a beard?' Well it's very simple-Brock heard woman dig men with beards. That out of the way, everyone had a good meal and returned to there rooms. Ash took a shower, got into his PJ's and went to sleep with Pikachu (Male) on his head.

- Fifteen minutes ago-

Outside the cruise ship was Darkrai, floating to reach it a deliver the message. He went to Ash's room and heard the shower running so he decided to wait outside. That's when he heard the voice of Shados in his head.

'_Do not deliver the message, Darkrai.' _said the voice.

"No y-you can't stop me." said Darkrai. Suddenly he felt dizzy and he was seeing all black.

"…w-what's happening to m-me?" asked Darkrai.

'_Your name means darkness, so now you will live up to your name.' _replied the voice of Shados.

"…f-fine, you may take my body but you won't stop my message." then Darkrai charged up a ball of dark energy, shouted "Dark Void!" and hurled it in Ash's direction. Then the darkness swallowed him whole.

-A half-hour later-

Ash was having a horrible nightmare. He was walking through Orre and everything was on fire and filled with darkness. He looked on the ground and saw a horrifying sight: the bodies of all the people he cared about lay on the ground-dead. Ash dropped to his knees and cried. Then he slammed his fist on the ground and demanded to know who was responsible for this. Then the scene changed to a mountain top. And on the mountain was an altar, which was surrounded by three large obelisks, and there in the middle of the altar lay the body of Arceus. He looked around and saw five people, two of them were Giovanni and Cyrus but the other three he didn't know. One looked like a princess, one looked like a disco maniac, and the final one looked like a scientist. Then Ash looked at the altar and behind it was Giratina.

"G-Giratina, d-did you do this?" the pokemon shook his head. "Then who did?" asked Ash. Giratina pointed his head upwards and Ash looked. He saw in the sky a huge black, ghostly phoenix with burning red eyes that looked like they stared straight into your soul. Ash swallowed hard as he looked at the behemoth in front of him. It's body was massive, it's presence was unbelievable. The phoenix's body parts looked like they faded into nothingness, started again, and then faded. Finally, the phoenix moved it's giant wings and crushed Ash. He was then transported to a world that was all white with no scenery, and with him was Darkrai.

"Darkrai, what is all this?" asked Ash.

"…a vision…" replied Darkrai.

"Who was that phoenix pokemon?" asked Ash.

"…his name is…Shados."

"You said that was a vision. A vision of what, exactly?"

"…Of the end. If Shados escapes then all the things shown here will come to fruition."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Ash-" said Darkrai. "You are the Chosen One."

"But I can't do it alone."

"You won't have to. I wish I could help more but this dream is fading. Shados consumed me but there still is a chance…stop him Ash. For all of us…" then the dream faded and Ash woke up.

"This doesn't look good." said Ash.

-Present day-

The black phoenix of death waited patiently for all the pieces of his plan to fall together perfectly. In the underworld, Shados had been buying his time, but he knew soon he would raise from the world of the dead and seek vengeance on all who betrayed him. He knew this game it took 500,000 years to complete, but he finally had checkmate.

"Game over, Arceus. You lose."

Author's Note: Hope that was as good as I thought it was. Read & Review, No flames.


End file.
